divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Companions (Divinity: Original Sin)
Four potential companions can be found in Cyseal, the first town encountered. They will offer to join your party and assist the Source Hunters through their travels. In addition to these characters, one will be able to hire mercenaries as companions once the party unlocks the Hall of Heroes in the Homestead. The price paid for a hireling is a one time cost. A player can have up to two companions. If one character has the Lone Wolf talent, the party limits to only one companion. If both characters have the Lone Wolf talent, they cannot have any companions. The game alters the companion's experience rate so that they are able to catch up to the characters' level. When asked to leave the party, companions return to the Hall of Heroes in the Homestead. If one has not yet unlocked the Hall of Heroes, they will go to the King Crab Tavern in Cyseal instead. Madora Madora is a female Knight with Man-At Arms skills and can be found in the King Crab Tavern in Cyseal. She hates all forms of magic including Source magic. Madora was a Source Hunter who was posted in Hunter's Edge. However, after years of peace had weakened her wits, she found herself being tortured at the hands of a particularly gruesome orc. She gathered the last of her strength to grasp a red stone that was given to her, with her broken, bloodied fingers, only to suddenly find herself healed- her bones had been mended and her gouged eyes returned. The red stone that was gifted to her was the legendary Blood Stone. After her revival, Madora swore that she would never be weak again and would find the orc who had ruined her life. Madora will finally meet the orc in Hunter's Edge during the companion quest Revenge Of The Source Hunter, should she accompany your travels. Attributes Abilities Skills * * * * }} Talents Jahan Jahan is a male Wizard who specializes in Hydrosophist and Aerotheurge skills. He can be found in the Library in Cyseal. Jahan has lived for a thousand years and has come to despise dark magic. He was, in his youth, a handsome prince, skilled at magic. He fell in love with a beautiful woman but fell ill when she suddenly left. He tried everything to cure himself and summoned a demon when all else had failed. The demon, Balberith, told him that the woman he had so loved was also a demon and that he could be cured and live for a thousand years in exchange for his soul. Jahan, having no other recourse, agrees to the exchange. Jahan travelled the world for nearly 1,000 years, looking for a way to keep his soul. This is when he meets you, the Source Hunters. Jahan will face Balberith once more during the companion quest The King's Dark Deal. Attributes Abilities Skills * * * * * * }} Talents Bairdotr Bairdotr is a level 3 female Ranger with a natural immunity to Tenebrium-induced Rot. She can be found in a cage just outside of the Legion Headquarters in Cyseal. Social skills and etiquette is foreign to Bairdotr. Indeed, she was caged because she had bitten a chunk clean off of a Legionnaire's face when the Legionnaire made the mistake of approaching her from behind. Bairdotr lived in the Homeforest. She was raised by a bear, and if she wasn't fast and strong, she would surely have ended up as prey. She wishes to find the wizard, Jareth, who taught her of humanity. She learnt that a witch named Attenberah had captured Jareth, and so she set out to find her mentor. Bairdotr will meet Jareth during the companion quest The Wild Woman and the Renegade. | | | |} Wolgraff Wolgraff is a level 3 male Rogue who can be found in the tunnels beneath the cemetery in Cyseal. Wolgraff can't speak because sorcerers took his voice when he was young. He has since been living the life of a thief, but he never steals from the poor. His dream was to become a Source Hunter, but the Academy refused to accept a mute student. He is gentle, and willing to help the Source Hunters with their mission as it may lead him to find the sorcerers who had wronged him. He has a magical quill that doesn't need ink. If you ask about this, you will learn that Wolgraff stole it from the house of Wizard of Hunter's Edge. Wolgraff's companion quest is A Voice in the Wilderness and helps him get his voice back. | | | |} Henchmen Henchmen can be hired at the End of Time after unlocking the Hall of Heroes. The henchmen's level cannot surpass that of the main character's level. ru:Компаньоны в Original Sin Category:Original Sin companions